1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and processes for on-line publishing of media content, and more particularly to a dynamically updateable graphical index to content contained within a broadband creativity platform for creating, editing, sharing and publishing of media content online.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern network environments, including the Internet, various forms of media content are made available to network users. For example, Internet users may access a variety of Internet sites in order to play electronic files containing music, videos, images, photos, or other media content, for example, on a media player. Typically, such Internet sites comprise a large number of such files. Also, typically, the Internet site may provide to a user of the site search tools which may enable the user to locate files, for example, by filename.
Some sites may, in addition, provide a graphical menu of content that is available on the site. Such menus are, typically, implemented in HTML or DHTML. As content is added to or deleted from the site, these menus must be updated by site programmers and administrators. This may involve large expenditures of time and money resulting from the manual updating of such menus by programmers and/or website administrators on a weekly, daily, or even hourly basis.
Therefore, there is a need for a dynamically updateable graphical guide to an Internet site's content which provides for rapid and automatic updating of added or deleted content on the site.